


Fairy Princess

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Clan McGarry, as told from the point of view of the youngest.





	Fairy Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Fairy Princess**   
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Leo, The McGarry Family  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** Backstory   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just use 'em from time to time and put them back relatively unscathed.  
**Summary:** Clan McGarry, as told from the point of view of the youngest.  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Written:** 12/13/2001  
**Author's Note:** THANKS To Becky for the quick beta. 

I'm a fairy princess.

I told Lizzie that once and she just laughed at me. "Josie," she said, "you're as much a princess as I am a rock star."

When I told Leo, he ruffled my hair and said "Sure y'are, kiddo. But would your royal highness please go away for a little bit? Half. Hour. I've gotta study." That's what he **always** says. That's 'cause he goes to college and has even more homework than Lizzie and me put together.

I get a lot of homework 'cause I'm in the third grade now - not a little kid. But I still have to clean up the house every day when I get home 'cause Leo and Lizzie are always at school or at work.

I'm alone a lot. But sometimes Jenny comes over and stays with me. She's really nice and - don't tell anybody - she's Leo's **girlfriend.**

I wish Mommy was still here. She died last year, right after Leo came home from flying planes. I never knew my Dad, but Lizzie and Leo did. He died the night Mommy told him I was gonna be born. Maybe he just fell over from the surprise. That's why Mommy named me "Josephine Alexandra", 'cause his name was Joseph Alexandra McGarry.

I asked Leo about Dad once. He looked all sad, then mad, but he said he wasn't mad at me. He said Mommy and Dad used to fight a lot. "Like you and Lizzie," I said and he said sort of but different. But he and Lizzie fight ALL THE TIME, about EVERYTHING. They don't know I hear them. They only fight after I go to bed so they think I'm asleep, but I hear them fight. Sometimes I even sneak out of my room so I can hear them better. Lizzie doesn't think Leo's the boss of her and he says he is 'cause the state says so 'cause she's not 18 yet - only 16. But Leo's 22 so he's old enough.

I don't like it when they fight. They're loud and use bad words and it scares me. Once Leo said he didn't need "this" (whatever "it" was) and that he'd leave and that'd mean Lizzie and I would get put in foster homes - and I don't wanna be split up. I love my big brother and sister, even if they are too busy a lot of times.

I just wish they didn't fight.

So, when I get scared, I go back into my bedroom and I close the door and pretend I'm a fairy princess in a giant bed chamber in a BIG castle with a moat and a king and a queen and a handsome prince to slay the dragon that's coming to get us.

In a way, Leo's like the prince - he's not handsome, he's my brother, silly! He saves us from things that wanna come get us.

~~~~~  
I know a place where no one's lost  
I know a place where no one cries  
Crying at all is not allowed  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
-"Castle on a Cloud" from Les Miserables  
~~~~~

FIN


End file.
